Perfection
by LilsP
Summary: One-Shot LE/JP


„So ein Mist!" James Potter konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Der beste Jäger seiner Mannschaft, Jonathan Bench, fiel für das große Pokalfinale aus! Ausgerechnet gegen Slytherin würde sein Joker fehlen!

Vor gut einer Stunde war James der optimistischste Quidditch-Kapitän der gesamten englischen Premier league gewesen. Sein Team harmonierte perfekt und John hatte ein Tor nach dem anderen erzielt. Doch dann war es passiert. Ein verirrter Klatscher hatte binnen weniger Sekunden James' Optimismus zunichte gemacht, indem er den Hogwarts-besten Jäger volle Kanne erwischt und ihn von seinem Besen gut 25m in die Tiefe befördert hatte. Obwohl sie ihn so schnell wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht hatten, war das Endspiel für ihn gelaufen. Und dieses Spiel war bereits in 2 Wochen!

Wie sollte er jetzt noch einen Ersatz finden?!? Okay, Sirius und Annett waren wirklich gut, wobei es für das Zusammenspiel der beiden nicht gerade förderlich gewesen war, dass Sirius einen Abend lang seinen Kopf ausgeschaltet und das Denken den unteren Körperteilen überlassen hatte…

_Okay, Potter, jammern bringt dich jetzt auch nicht weiter. Cool bleiben, einfach cool bleiben. Wie gehst du jetzt am besten weiter vor?_

Er ging auf dem Quidditchfeld auf und ab. Seine Mannschaft hatte er ins Bett geschickt. Training konnten sie für heute eh vergessen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde stand sein Plan, auch wenn ihm dieser nicht sehr berauschend erschien. Doch er musste einfach das Beste aus der Situation machen. Morgen Abend würde er die Bewerber testen (und das würden nicht gerade wenige sein) und den Besten auswählen. Sie mussten einfach so lange trainieren, bis es passte. McGonagall war schließlich auch Quidditch-verrückt genug, um ihm eine Erlaubnis für eine „Rund-um-die-Uhr-Nutzung" des Feldes zu erteilen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen war McGonagall Quidditch-Fan durch und durch. Er grinste vor sich hin. Das war das einzige, was Evans zur Perfektion fehlte – Quidditch-Leidenschaft. Laut eigenen Angaben hasste sie Quidditch, obwohl James sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es nicht einfach nur wegen ihm hasste. Denn er _liebte_ es. Neben Lily Evans natürlich. Lily stand an erster Stelle, aber dahinter kam gleich sein Sport.

Am nächsten Morgen drängte sich die Hälfte aller Gryffindors um den Aushang des Quidditch-Kapitäns. „Was ist denn hier los?" stöhnte eine zierliche, rothaarige Vertrauensschülerin genervt auf. „James sucht nen neuen Jäger, Evans - also nix was dich interessieren dürfte" raunte ihr Sirius Black zu. „Das wird vermutlich das Erste und Einzige Mal sein, dass so etwas über meine Lippen kommt, aber: Du hast Recht, Black." Sie setzte ihr gemeinstes Lächeln auf und verschwand in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich zu ihrer besten Freundin Kate auf's Bett fallen. „Süße, du musst mir helfen…"

Am Abend waren alle Gryffindors auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelt. Diejenigen, die sich nicht bewerben wollten, waren alle scharf darauf gewesen, bei der Auswahl zuzusehen. Alle Gryffindors? Nicht alle. Ein junges, rothaariges Mädchen fehlte, wie James mit Bedauern feststellen musste. Nichtsdestotrotz musste es losgehen.

Auf sein Startsignal begann die Auswahl. Doch je mehr potentielle neue Jäger er sich ansah, desto nervöser wurde James Potter. Keiner war annährend gut genug, um mit ihnen gegen Slytherin anzutreten. Schließlich war nur noch einer übrig. „Das kannste knicken, Prongs" flüsterte ihm Sirius zu, als sich die beiden den verbliebenen Kandidaten betrachteten. Es war ein kleiner, zierlicher Junge mit langen, zotteligen braunen Haaren und dunklen, scheuen Augen. James hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, nahm aber an, dass er aus der zweiten, vielleicht auch aus der dritten Klasse war.

„Wahrscheinlich kann er sich noch nicht mal auf dem Besen halten" meinte James betrübt. „Aber seine Chance soll er bekommen."

Er wandte sich an den Kleinen, der ihn aus ängstlichen Augen ansah. „Wie heißt du?" „Jo", erwiderte er zögerlich. „Okay, Jo, bist du bereit?" Der Junge nickte. Sirius, Annett, James und Will, der Torhüter der Gryffindors stiegen auf ihren Besen in die Luft, der Junge folgte. Auf dem Besen wirkte er plötzlich gar nicht mehr klein und schüchtern. Wie die anderen verblüfft feststellen mussten war er ein klasse Flieger und ein noch besserer Jäger. Wieder und wieder traf er und lieferte eine unglaubliche Show ab. Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen.

Unter dem Jubel der restlichen Mannschaft und den Gryffindors auf den Rängen gab James bekannt, dass Jo in 2 Wochen mit ihnen gegen Slytherin fliegen würde.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden hart. Sie trainierten jede freie Minute, doch es schien sich zu lohnen. Das Team spielte so gut zusammen wie selten. James war sich sogar nicht sicher, ob es unter Jonathan jemals so gut gelaufen war. Der Kleine war wirklich verdammt gut. Aber auch verdammt schüchtern. Er ging nie mit ihnen in die Kabine, sondern immer sofort zurück zum Schloss. Er sprach auch nicht viel. Doch sobald sie in der Luft waren, schien er ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu sein. Er gab zum Teil sogar schon Kommandos und rief den anderen zu, wie sie am besten fliegen sollten. Sogar Sirius ließ sich etwas von ihm sagen, denn Jos Spielzüge waren einfach erste Sahne.

So verließen James und Sirius nach dem letzten Training vor dem Spiel voller Enthusiasmus das Quidditchfeld.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf den Rest ihrer Mannschaft. Nur Jo fehlte. „Okay, Leute, ab ins Bett!" rief James und sofort erhoben sich die anderen und gingen in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Auch Lily hatte sich erhoben und verließ, ohne James auch nur eines Blickes zu würden, den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen war die ganze Schule vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Heute spielten Gryffindor und Slytherin um den Quidditchpokal. Natürlich fieberten ¾ der Schule für die Gryffindors, doch auf den Tribünen schafften es die Slytherins, mit der Lautstärke der anderen mitzuhalten.

Schon als James dem Kapitän der Slytherins – Lucius Malfoy – die Hand schüttelte wurde ihm bewusst, dass es vermutlich das härteste Spiel in seiner Schullaufbahn werden würde. Hoffentlich hatten sie es nicht auf Jo abgesehen. Er würde den starken Slytherins wahrscheinlich nichts entgegenhalten können.

Doch wie es schien, hatte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen um den Kleinen gemacht. Er schien besser zu Recht zu kommen, als alle anderen. Durch seine zierliche Gestalt war er schneller als alle übrigen und schaffte es durch tolle Flugmanöver immer, den Klatschern und auch den Spielern der Slytherins auszuweichen.

Das Spiel wurde jedoch mit der Zeit immer härter und James war sich sicher, wenn er nicht bald den Schnatz fangen würde, würde der Rest der Mannschaft bald Jonathan im Krankenflügel Gesellschaft leisten können. Die Fouls der Slytherins nahmen zu und wurden mit der Zeit immer brutaler. Waren es am Anfang nur einige harte Rempler gewesen, fanden sie nun ihren Höhepunkt darin, dass Sirius' Cousine Bellatrix, die auf der Position des Treibers spielte, mit erhobenem Schläger auf Annett zuflog und ihr mit einem festen Schlag die Nase brach. Jo verwandelte den folgenden Strafstoß sehr sicher, so dass er Gryffindor mit einhundertzwanzig zu vierzig in Führung brachte. Doch James bekam das alles nur am Rande mit. Er hatte den Schnatz entdeckt, beschleunigte und flog nun mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Von den Tribünen hörte er die Anfeuerungsrufe seiner Mitschüler und als sich seine Finger um den kleinen goldenen Ball schlossen, verfielen die Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs in Jubelschreie.

Jetzt rauschten seine Mitspieler auf ihn zu und in einer Umarmung verschlungen schwebten sie langsam zu Boden. „Guter Fang, Prongs, echt super!" brüllte Sirius über die Jubelrufe von den Tribünen hinweg.

Doch James Blick fand Jo, der etwas abseits des Teams gelandet war. James ließ seinen Besen fallen und lief zu ihm hinüber, um ihm zu seinem tollen Debüt zu gratulieren. „Hey Mann, gute Arbeit." Er grinste den Kleinen an und zog ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung, wie er es mit Sirius und den anderen nach einem Sieg auch immer tat.

Doch fast im gleichen Moment ließ er den Kleinen, der sich vollkommen versteift hatte wieder los und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte gerade genau gespürt, dass es keine Männerbrust war, die er an sich gedrückt hatte. „Wer bist du?" presste er heraus.

Leicht zitternd nahm sein Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf sein Gesicht. Die dunklen Haare wurden immer heller und wechselten von dem faden Braun zu einem leuchtenden Rot. Auch die Augenfarbe änderte sich und James verschlug es nun vollends die Sprache. Vor ihm stand SIE. Lily Evans. Seine Lily Evans.

Nervös lächelte sie ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Schülermenge, die Richtung Schloss zog.

James stand da und starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach, bis Sirius ihn aus seiner Starre riss. „Hey, Prongs, was war das denn bitte?!" Ungläubig starrte auch sein bester Freund in die Richtung, in die Lily verschwunden war. Doch auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Sie ist perfekt, Sirius, sie ist absolut perfekt."


End file.
